


Mayo pizza

by RottingCitrus



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Raphael is a Little Shit, Rough Oral Sex, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingCitrus/pseuds/RottingCitrus
Summary: Raph lost a bet to Mikey, but now it's his turn to pull a little prank.
Relationships: Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Tcest





	Mayo pizza

Raph growled as he ran across the rooftops. He had just lost a bet to Mikey.Now he had to buy tonight's pizza. Fortunately, Don and Leo were going out with Master Splinter all night, and he had a plan to put that little brat back in his place.

Raph paused when he got to the alleyway. The Pizza Guy had already left the pizza in the designated drop off he and his brothers had set up. Perfect. Raph hopped down into the alley, grabbing the amazing smelling box and hopping back up.

He opened it up. Mikey Had told him to get mayo on it, which of course he didn’t do. Because one; that’s gross, and two; it was a part of his plan. Raph walked away with the pizza, an evil smirk on his face. Mikey’ll get his weird fucking fucking pizza. He’s gonna love Raph’s version of it so much more though. Now he just had to make a few adjustments to it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raph walked into the lair holding the pizza. Being familiar with the process of getting pizza, he swifty dodged the orange blur, that was Michelangelo, throwing itself at him. Well more like the pizza but he would have hit Raph anyways.

“GIVE ME THAT PIZZA MORTAL BEING!” Mikey screeched, like that crazy gremlin he was..

“At least let me get to the kitchen first, you degenerate!” Raph yelled back at him. “Little brat’s gonna get it~” he thought, as he made his way to the kitchen. The small orange turtle on his tail. Now all he had to do was put his plan into action.

Raph paused, pretending to get distracted by something. Mikey, seeing his chance, kneeled in front of The red turtle’s waist, shoving two slices into his mouth with ‘mayo’ dripping down his chin before he realized what was in the box with him. Raph chuckled evilly at the shock on Mikey’s face as he stared down Raph’s hard cock.

Rap grabbed Mikey’s head before he could jump back. Mikey struggled, but he was both bigger and stronger than him. So it was easy to keep hold of him. It was hilarious to see that little shit freaking out at the length barely two inches from his snout.

“Dude Gross!! Let Me Go! Why Is Your Dong In The Fucking Pizza!” He shrieked. “What The Fuck!”

“You brought this on yourself, Michael.” Raph husked, rubbing his dick on the smaller turtle’s beak, making him shreek louder.

“DONNIE, LEO, MASTER SPLINTER! HELP!” He screamed again. “Let me go you-AGCK!”

He was cut off as Raph shoved his dick into his mouth. “If you bite me. I’ll pull all your teeth out.” He snarled and started thrusting while Mikey was still stunned with shock. For once, the only noise that came from the little brat was small whimpers and some gagging. He actually sounded really cute. He had stopped struggling after a minute or so. His eyes where lidded, blush covered his face, shivers racked his body with every thrust. He seems to be enjoying this.

He pulled out of his little brother’s mouth. Small strings of spit and precum still connected Mike’s mouth to his dick. He seemed to relax slightly. His nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily, trying to collect himself. Heh.

“You like this.” Raph churred. “You like this, don’t you?”

He looked at Raph, a little disoriented. Yet, he nodded, still looking dazed. He was a mess, sweating, nostrils flaring, as tainted dripped from his panting mouth. It was absolutely amazing to see. Raph was going to enjoy this for as long as he could.

“Such a good boy.~” he purred at him, gently feeding his cock back into the orange turtle’s mouth, who accepted it submissively. 

They both groaned and churred. Mikey immediately began to suck and bob his head hungrily. He was enjoying this just as much as Raph was. He didn’t even have to touch him. Good lord this kid was going to suck out his fucking soul. Mikey churred, sending vibrations up Raph’s cock. It was too much, he was going to cum soon.

He looked down at him just in time to see his little brother’s look of dazed bliss had changed to one of far too familiar mischief. He was about to fuck everything up. Oh fuck! He grabbed onto Raph’s legs, causing him to fall back onto his carapace. Keeping his hold on his legs and continuing to suck him off.

The look on his face was similar to one of a smug cat about to knock something off a counter. He knew Raph was close and he made a show of it. Slobbering all over Raph’s cock he had been choking on not too long ago, rubbing and massaging his older brother’s thighs as he did this.

“M-Mikey chill! You’re gonna make me c-cuUUM!” Raphael moaned as he came into the smaller’s mouth.

Mike pulled away, getting cum on his face as well as letting it drip from his mouth and down his chin. He purred as Raph lifted myself up to lick some of the goop on his face. Mikey giggled and they kissed.

It felt calm and natural, despite what just happened. A warm, fuzzing feeling began to bloom in Raph’s chest before being shattered by a shrill scream.

“Michaelangelo and Raphael Hamato! What In God’s Name Do You Two Think You’re Doing!” We heard Leo scream.


End file.
